


River

by billspilledquill



Series: Chaos [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billspilledquill/pseuds/billspilledquill
Summary: “Feel better?” he asked. Sasuke shook his head.Naruto’s hand on his shoulder tightened. “Stay a little,” he said.Commissioned art for my fic. Posted here as a shout-out to the artist!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865221
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	River

**Author's Note:**

> The art is by [kiravelart](https://instagram.com/kiravelart?=oul5lncykl5a)! 
> 
> They are a tremendous friend and suffered through my numerous asks and requests for stupid additional details. Check them out if you’re interested! Sketched a scene by the end as a thank you note for their patience and sheer talent.


End file.
